Lost and Found
by Dolphin of Yaoi
Summary: A brother and sister bring magic and mystery into teh g-bays lives *YAOI*


Title: Lost and Found 1/?  
  
Author: Dolphin_of_Yaoi  
  
Archive: Sure just tell me where ^_^  
  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Summary: When a brother and sister form another world meet up with the g-boys  
magic abounds and love flourishes  
  
Pairings: Herro/Duo, Trowa/Quatre,  
  
Warning: Contains mature subject matter including prostitution, rape, death and  
suicide. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters of GW, I'm just manipulating them in  
the universe I command I control Wahahahaha. Eep! Sorry, I do however own Jade  
and Rose and stuff so email me with your comments, questions, helpful hints etc.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Duo winced his head felt like it was trying to split open not to mention that  
every part of him hurt. As he stumbled around the city it occurred to him that self  
destructing probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had. Now he was tired, hungry,  
lost and he hurt like hell, but at least Oz hadn't gotten him or his Gundam. I have got  
to get to some kind of shelter thought Duo to himself. Just then a shadow flitted by  
the edges of his vision.   
  
"Shit!" Swore Duo silently Oz must have found me. Duo ducked into a corner  
and began looking for a weapon damn thought Duo there's nothing here I can use.  
Two soldiers came by and stopped where Duo was hiding. He crouched further in his  
hiding place and decided to listen to their conversation to see how much they knew.   
  
"... that rebel piolet who self destructed? " "No some blonde " Oh god! thought  
Duo do they mean Quatre? I need more info on this. Duo remain crouched to hear the  
rest of the conversation. "I hear the chick got away from Treize" "All this for one  
girl?" "Yeah, weird huh she is supposed to have some vital information or something"  
"Yeah or something. You wanna get a beer ?" "Sure." The two soldiers left and Duo  
crept out of his corner into the shadows of the night, all the while thinking that he had  
to get to Heero and the others and how they needed to get this girl before Oz did.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The atmosphere in the Winner residence was somber and still. The Gundam  
pilots were all here after successful completion of their last mission, but all thought  
the price of this had been too high. Quatre thought mournfully of the last minutes of  
the battle that were still running through his head.   
  
Flashback  
*********   
  
They were all battling after the data was retrieved from the base. Heero and  
Trowa were escaping the base on foot. Wufei, Duo and Himself had been creating a  
distraction for their escape. The battle was going well when suddenly two more Oz  
battalions appeared there were just too many for the three who were already battered  
and running out of ammo. Then Shinigami was cornered and they both heard Duo's  
voice over the intercom telling them to move back. Before they had time to question  
what they had done, Shinigami exploded incinerating the Oz suits and setting off the  
explosives that destroyed the base. His last words still crackling over the intercom  
"I'm so sorry"   
  
End flashback  
************  
  
Quatre knelt and wept. 'Yes the price had been too high indeed.' A warm hand  
clasped the desert princes shoulder and Quatre immediately recognized Trowa's  
strong long boned fingers. "It's not your fault" Trowa said "you know Duo would hate  
to see you sad."  
  
"I know Trowa. but is just so hard. It hurts so much. We were so close Duo  
and I" replied Quatre his voice still laden with unshed tears. Trowa mused that at one  
time before his relationship with Quatre blossomed, he had been jealous of Duo, but  
he understood now that Quatre and Duo's relationship was more like the bond  
between brothers. 'Now that bond has been broken' thought Trowa sadly.   
  
Trowa embraced Quatre "I know he didn't want to hurt you I think that's what  
he meant by his last message."   
  
Quatre sighed "I guess your right ....I think I just need time" sigh "lets go to  
bed Trowa I'm feeling so weary." Trowa put his arm around Quatre's shoulder and led  
him to their shared room but even as they retired, a pair of cobalt eyes looked up at  
the clouded moon and a steely voice softened by sadness whispered.   
  
"Duo where are you? I know your still out there somewhere I can still feel you  
alive out there." Then the figure cleared his throat emitted a "Hn" and stalked into the  
house. Then down from the sky a violet blossom fell and settled in the place where  
the prefect soldier had stood.   
***********************************************************************  
  
At the same time in a dark corner of a dark city, a young man lay in the street  
his body bleeding from the damage inflicted on him. He clutched a pendant in one  
hand the thing his attackers wanted and the thing he risked his life to protect. The boy  
opened his hand and looked at the small piece of rose quartz on the thin chain. They  
had no idea what they were trying to take. 'To them it's just money, to me it's my past  
and future.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sat up but this simple  
movement sent ripples of agony throughout his body. Suddenly a noise further down  
the alley alerted him. He stood up and his entire body shook with spasms of pain.  
Then with nothing but a blurring of the shadows a body flew out of the darkness and  
crashed into him. The boy looked down and sprawled across him was another boy a  
very beautiful boy with long chestnut hair. The boy as damaged as he was lifted the  
chestnut haired beauty into his arms and stumbled off to find shelter  
  
When Duo awoke he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He lay in a bed in what  
seemed to be a hotel room. Then he noticed the water running in what must be the  
bathroom. He looked down and noted he was still fully dressed, much to his  
immediate relief. He reached for his gun before he remembered he didn't have it.  
'Shit!' thought Duo I lost it when I self destructed 'Damn!'. The water in the bathroom  
stopped and Duo knew his only chance was to surprise the enemy, so he hid behind  
the partially open bathroom door. Then a figure walked out. He sprang from his place  
and crashed into the other body. They both went down with a thump the other body  
struggled for a moment then went still. The body under him trembled and a soft voice  
said "Just make it quick." Duo looked down at the body underneath him. It was a boy,  
he looked about 17. He had sandy blonde hair which fell to his mid back and his eyes  
were squeezed shut. His frame was slightly larger than Duo's own. His body from  
what Duo could see, was badly beaten. His torso lay dotted with the purple blossoms  
of bruises and he had some nasty open cuts. Duo also noticed some scars from  
previous injuries. Duo lifted himself off the body and that's when he saw the cuts and  
bruises on the thighs and the welts on the wrists and ankles. Duo lowered his eyes and  
shook his head he knew what these were signs of. No one lives on the street long  
without seeing it or experiencing it. The boy still didn't move not that Duo expected  
him to. The prime rule is the less you struggle the less it hurts. Duo sighed, walked  
over to the bed retrieved the blanket and dropped it on the boy. The boy opened his  
eyes shocked and looked down at the blanket covering him. He stared at Duo in  
amazement.   
  
Sheepishly Duo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry" he started "I thought you  
were an enemy." The other boy didn't say anything but he did wrap himself in the  
blanket and nodded, and Duo knew this was a good sign. 'Now to find out who he is  
and why he helped me' thought Duo. He cleared his throat "So what's your name?" he  
questioned.   
  
The boy looked wary for a moment his posture stiffening slightly then replied  
"Its Jade".   
  
"Jade huh" said Duo. Then he smiled held out his hand and said "Hi my  
name's Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
***********************************************************************  
  
Wufei sat on the floor of his room in the Winner estate. He was meditating or  
trying to, but every time he tried to relax he found himself angry. 'What could be  
making me so mad if I'm ever to relax I'll have to find out' thought Wufei. 'Duo?' 'No  
I'm not mad at Duo. All I feel is sadness at his loss. I'll miss his ability to smile even  
when things are grim but still become serious when needed. He's so much like Meiran  
in that way.' Much to his irritation Wufei found tears running down his face. he wiped  
them away angrily and berated himself for crying them, after all Meiran's been gone a  
long time now and there's no use crying over something so unimportant. Wufei shook  
his head and continued his previous line of thought. 'Myself perhaps' No! Although I  
am annoyed at myself. I couldn't do anything more to help him. It's not the same thing  
as the burning hatred I feel. 'Oz' the name came screaming into his head but more  
specifically the glorious leader of Oz. 'Treize.' At the mere thought of the man hot  
coils of anger and hatred burned within him. Wufei stood. He knew what he must do.  
"I will fight Treize once more and this time I will be victor, for all of them" having  
said this Wufei took his sword and departed swiftly and stealthily into the night the  
only thing marking his movement are the curtains as they blow through the now open  
window into the cool night air. 


End file.
